1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clamping and leveling tools and procedures, and in particular to a cased opening trim installation tool and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In construction, wall openings are commonly formed for various purposes, e.g. to accommodate doors and windows. Sometimes wall openings are formed and left open to provide relatively free access between adjacent rooms in a structure. A relatively large number of interior partitions in residential and commercial construction are assembled in this manner. Many interior residential partitions have overall thicknesses of about 4½ inches. One of the advantages of having relatively uniform-thickness partitions is that I sizes of millwork for trimming same can be relatively uniform and standardized. Such standardization can be desirable because of the efficiencies involved in utilizing common trim sizes which are sized for the most popular wall thicknesses.
Such openings are often edged with trim pieces to conceal the framing members which surround and frame the opening, and also to provide a finished, aesthetically pleasing appearance which can be relatively uniform throughout the structure. A typical opening trim system might include, for example, a pair of jamb trim pieces each mounted on a respective side of the opening on a respective framing member framing same, a header or transom trim piece mounted on the underside of a header assembly constructed of structural framing members, and casing trim consisting of both jamb and header casing trim pieces for mounting on the wall faces on both sides around the opening. Additional trim pieces can be added, e.g., door stops for door openings, etc.
The widths of wall openings encountered in constructions vary considerably, but headers are normally placed at about 6′-8″ to 7′ above the floor, whereby standard doors with heights in the range of about 6′-8″ to 7′ can be accommodated. Since the trim around such an opening is typically a conspicuously visible part of the finished building interior, relatively precise installation can be highly desirable. However, rough-in or frame carpentry can be relatively inaccurate, with the framing lumber bordering the opening being somewhat out-of-plumb, out-of-square, etc.
To accommodate for such inaccuracies, the opening trim pieces are often carefully positioned within the wall openings to provide same with square and plumb configurations. The fine positioning of the jamb and header trim pieces can be accomplished with wedge-shaped shims inserted between the trim pieces and the opening framing members. The relative spacing between the trim pieces and the opening framing members can be adjusted by varying the number of shims and their thicknesses. However, such procedures tend to be relatively time consuming and awkward, particularly for unassisted workers. Difficulties can be encountered in installing such trim pieces in a square, plumb manner, particularly with respect to temporarily positioning the shims and casing trim pieces for nailing. During nailing, the shims and the trim pieces can shift, causing misalignment. Such problems can be compounded when a door is hingedly mounted on one of the jamb trim pieces.
Therefore, conventional methods of installing cased opening trim pieces tended to produce results which were sometimes lacking in uniformity and neatness of appearance.
Certain types of construction, particularly commercial and institutional facilities, involve the use of steel door frames and steel studs in lieu of wood, which is commonly used in residential construction. Steel door frames are often prefabricated for placement in the wall openings prior to installing the wall panels. It is desirable for such door frame assemblies to be properly positioned when fastened to the wall structures in which they are mounted.
A previous solution to the problem of positioning and holding trim in door and window openings during installation utilized a tool with a level adapted for mounting in an opening with set screws. With the installation tool in place, the jam and header trim could be properly positioned and nailed in place. However, the set screws used for attaching the tool tended to slow installation and removal. Moreover, the previous tool did not accommodate standard, commercially-available levels and was not readily adjustable for various wall thicknesses.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned problems with previous equipment and techniques for trimming wall openings.